Heaven Meets Hell
by castielofasgard
Summary: [Stucky Angel/Demon AU for tumblr prompt] Love between angels and demons is strictly forbidden, but Bucky and Steve are willing to break all the rules to be together.


"You can show yourself," Bucky called. "I am not here to kill you. My mission is to negotiate only."

He could sense the dark presence, could tell it was nearby, here in the trees.

"Show yourself, demon. Come out now and we can finish this quickly."

"You called?"

Bucky turned around to face a pair of black eyes that flickered into blue. A tall, muscular man stood in front of him. The golden hair and handsome face were familiar yet Bucky still was struck by how odd it was that this sort of man were chosen as a demon's vessel rather than an angel's.

"Hello Steve," Bucky said.

"Bucky," the demon said. "So, it's negotiations this time. What will be your next excuse?"

"Not here, wait until we're inside," Bucky warned, glancing around nervously.

"Fine, fine."

They went to the biggest tree in the clearing and pushed a knot on its trunk. A door opened and they slipped inside, closing the door behind them before entering the dimly lit room beyond.

"You know why I have to make up those excuses, Steve," said Bucky. "They can hear me out there if they so choose. If they knew that I was secretly meeting with a demon…."

"I know, I know, they'd kick you outta heaven, take away your pretty wings, make you mortal."

"If I was mortal, I would die and then I couldn't be with you," Bucky pointed out.

"If you were mortal, you would die and then you could become a demon and be with me always," Steve rebutted.

"Can a fallen angel even become a demon?"

"You could be the one to find out."

"Steve…"

"Ah, shut up, Buck," said Steve.

He then gave Bucky no choice but to shut up by kissing him hard on the mouth. Bucky reciprocated, his hands gripping the back of Steve's jacket. Suddenly, Steve broke away.

"If you're so worried about getting caught, we should probably get a move on here so they won't notice you're gone."

Then he roughly pushed Bucky backwards onto the dilapidated bed they had snuck into their hideaway. Steve shed his jacket and shirt before joining Bucky on the bed, stalking forward until he was looming over him.

Bucky flashed a grin and flipped them so he was on top, removing his own layers until he too wore only his pants. He crushed Steve's mouth with a kiss, then moved his way down, his lips trailing across Steve's neck, his chest, his stomach. When he reached the waist, he unbuttoned Steve's pants and slowly pulled them off, tossing them to the side. Then he teasingly kissed his way up Steve's thigh, enjoying the little moans of anticipation. Finally he gave the demon what he wanted, taking Steve into his mouth, working him for just long enough to make him crave more before he pounced back up to kiss his lips.

"You tease," Steve hissed, his fingers dancing down Bucky's body to unbuckle his belt.

Bucky let Steve remove his pants and tossed them aside. In his moment of lapsed attention, Steve took control and slammed Bucky onto the mattress, pinning his wrists down so he was completely at Steve's mercy. Steve bore down on him, grinding his hips into Bucky until he groaned.

"Not so holy now, angel," Steve whispered into Bucky's ear.

He kissed and bit at Bucky's neck and Bucky's senses all seemed to diminish to focus on this one sensation. His senses were still reeling when Steve pulled away and when he came to, Steve had broken out the lube.

"You want this, angel?" Steve taunted.

"Yes," was Bucky's hoarse answer.

"Good," said Steve, giving Bucky another fierce kiss before sinking into him.

Bucky gasped, one hand clutching the sheets and the other on Steve's back, desperately pulling him closer and deeper. Steve moved slowly and sensuously and Bucky could barely moan out his name.

"That's right, angel, say my name," Steve coaxed. "Say it. Let me hear you say it."

"Steve… Steve…. I love you, Steve," Bucky breathed.

Steve finished and, with a few strokes of his hand, helped Bucky finish quickly after. Bucky could feel every ounce of his being quivering as Steve collapsed next to him and pulled him close.

"That's right, my angel," he whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
